


Second Life

by MaSHiro_Combo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, I also suck at comedy but I do try, I can't write a story without angst I'm sorry, I'm terrible at writing romance, Inspired by Second Life by SEVENTEEN, M/M, Romance, Superpowers, Will add more relationships as I keep writing, will add more tags as i keep writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaSHiro_Combo/pseuds/MaSHiro_Combo
Summary: A year after Soonyoung's death, Jihoon sees him on the street outside of a cafe."I was wondering, if we were ever given a second life, what would you want it to look like?"
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 8





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found these drafts while doing my homework the other day. I don't know if I'll make it into a short story or a series. Or maybe nothing at all because I'm terrible at making myself write.
> 
> Enjoy the snippet, I guess.

_If a second life that’s different from now is to come to me…_

=====

The first time he sees him, Jihoon's working at the bakery, counting the change as a group of girls stares at him with large, wide eyes. That's when he looks up, annoyed at their constant whispering and giggling, when his eyes lock onto a form standing outside, blonde hair uncombed, wearing a school uniform he's never seen before, standing out against the normalcy of the pedestrians and cars driving past.

He looks so different, his body more chiseled and angular, the uniform a lot more casual than what he's seen in Korea. But it's unmistakable. Round cheeks, pointy eyes, the same ruffled blonde hair splitting to reveal his forehead.

The next thing he knows, Jihoon's throwing his pink apron behind him, running past the glass displays holding hundreds of pastries, dodging clean checkered tables and the people sitting around them, and pushes out the door, the jingle of a bell ringing behind him. And the moment his body passes the doorframe, Jihoon opens his mouth. "Soonyoung!"

The people walking on the street stop to stare at him, startled. His chest is moving up and down and up and down, trying to catch his breath, but he's gone. In front of him, the place where he was standing, is air.

"Jihoon?" Another jingle as his boss comes out of the bakery, worry written on her face, her long black hair up in a ponytail and swinging as she runs to him, grabbing his black hood. "What's gotten into you?" She spins him around, her wide eyes locking onto his.

"I-" Jihoon's twisting his neck, searching for him again. His heart's beating out of control, and he places his right hand on his chest in an attempt to calm himself. "Jisoo Noona, he was here. I saw him. He must have went somewhere, I need to find him."

Jisoo's face falls, and she places her hands on his shoulders, as if trying to anchor him to reality. "Jihoon, Soonyoung's not here." She says firmly but softly, watching the tears slide down his face.

"No, you don't understand, he was here. He looks different, I know it sounds crazy," he's waving his arms around, "but it's him, it's just not the same him. I swear-" He stops when he looks at her face, a face of confusion and extreme concern.

It takes her a moment, but she asks quietly, "Jihoon, did you take your medication this morning?"

Jihoon nods, getting impatient. "Noona, I take it every day, it doesn't help." The sky is orange now, blending upward into a dark blue. It's almost time for Jihoon's shift to end. He wipes his face with his hoodie sleeve, knowing he's probably red as a tomato.

"Go home and get some sleep," Jisoo ruffles his dark hair. She gives him a weak smile and turns, going back into the bakery, leaving Jihoon alone on the street, his heart finally settling into a normal rhythm and the energy in his blood sizzling out.

That's the first time he sees him. Not the Soonyoung he knows, but the other Soonyoung.

=====

_"Jihoon!" Jihoon enters the room awkwardly, carrying a bouquet of flowers and a bag of apples. Sitting there on the bed in the back of the room, illuminated by the sunlight through the large windows, sheer white curtains blending in to the colorlessness of the hospital room, is Soonyoung, an IV stuck in the back of his right hand, wires and tubes hanging down from his blanket. He sets the flowers down on the counter by Soonyoung's head and pulls a chair near the hospital bed. "You really didn't have to come and see me."_

_Jihoon entwines his hand with Soonyoung's, bringing it up to his lips. "What do you mean? Of course I would come."_

_They stay there for a bit, quiet, Jihoon praying into Soonyoung's pale hand. Jihoon has to set his arms on the bed to stop them from shaking. He closes his eyes so that the heat pooling behind his eyelids don't come out._

_"Hey, Ji," Soonyoung says suddenly, and Jihoon looks up to see the other smiling. "I was wondering, if we were ever given a second life, what would you want it to look like?" Jihoon stares, not sure how to answer this question. "Do you think we'll be able to remember each other?"_

_If a second life was given to Jihoon, he would want Soonyoung to be happy, to be out there, in the sun, under the sky, jumping and laughing, hand in his. Not here, not in the pristine hospital room, counting down their last moments, hoping for a miracle. Jihoon swallows slowly. "Of course. I'll find you, even if you forget me. I'll always be by your side."_

_"Ah, don't be cheesy. I was just joking."_

_"Do you believe me?"_

_"Yeah, I do." The bed shakes slightly, and he realizes Soonyoung is crying. "I hope I won't forget you." Jihoon leans over to wipe his tears away. "I know the Kwon Soonyoung of all universes, of all timelines, will always be in love with Lee Jihoon. It's easy for me to say that, because it's me." And Soonyoung laughs with tears in his eyes. "Maybe there's a universe where Jihoon finds Soonyoung annoying."_

_"Then that Jihoon is clearly lying. It's easy for me to say that, because it's me."_

_"Promise me. That in our second life, you'll be by my side."_

_"I promise."_

=====

Soonyoung died a couple days later. Jihoon still reads his tear stained letter every day.

_See you in our second life, Ji._


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt the urge to post this chapter because without it the entire premise of the story doesn't make sense...

On a sudden day when I'm left alone…

=====

He must have been hallucinating.

Jihoon almost wants to slap himself. Of course he was hallucinating. Soonyoung passed away almost a year ago. He steps out of the bathroom, the steam on his skin rising and dissipating. The apartment is dark and quiet, except for the humming of the air conditioner and the distant sound of cars on the street several floors below. He must have frightened Jisoo earlier; he'll have to apologize tomorrow.

Her voice echoes through the lonely apartment. "Jihoon, did you take your medication this morning?" Of course he did, he takes them every morning. Schizophrenia is the fancy word that the doctors scribbled onto a piece of paper, that and a ton of medical phrases that Jihoon couldn't read, one because he wasn't a doctor and couldn't possibly understand it, and two because the doctor's handwriting was on another level of messy.

The medicine doesn't help. He still hears voices of people when he walks on the street, except it's not from the people around him. He sees flashes of parks and buildings that don't exist, avoiding telephone poles that aren't there.

Walking into the kitchen, Jihoon instinctively reaches for the bottle of medicine messily tossed onto the granite counter. Grabbing the water bottle next to the bright orange prescription, he unscrews the lid and shakes out a pill.

Before he brings the pill to his mouth, however, the image of Soonyoung flashes across his eyes. He never saw anything he recognized before, all the parks were foreign and looked out of place. But the person that stood on the street today was unmistakably Soonyoung, albeit a little… different.

That Soonyoung looked exactly like how Jihoon would imagine his Soonyoung if he didn't fall ill.

Staring at the blue pill on his hand, he hesitates. A strange part of him wants to put the medicine back into the bottle, run downstairs, and look for Soonyoung again. But he could run all across the city shouting his name and he'll never find him, because he's not here anymore.

Soonyoung's not here anymore, and that thought makes his eyes burn and his lungs seize up.

He slides the pill back into the bottle and sighs, grabbing a blue jacket and slipping into it. Tossing his keys into the large pocket of his jacket, he steps out of his apartment. Not bothering to lock his door, he sprints up the stairs towards a set of large, heavy gray doors at the top. He fishes the key out of his pocket and unlocks the doors, pushing them open.

A large gush of wind greets him, and he squints his eyes. Jihoon's standing on the roof now, the sound of cars below louder and the lights of the other buildings around him blurring like lanterns. The landlord gave him the key to the roof last month, the old lady smiling at him sadly. He had to promise her he wouldn't jump off though.

Jihoon laughs to himself. He had thought about it before, hoping to wake up to a second life and see Soonyoung, except he knows that if Soonyoung ever found out he would pound him to a pulp and make him wait for his third life.

He stretches out his arms in front of him, as if he's trying to catch the wind, and looks up at the slightly washed-out stars staring back at him.

Those words that Soonyoung mentioned as a joke repeats in his head. "I was wondering, if we were ever given a second life, what would you want it to look like?" He thinks about it now. Jihoon would be living a different life, breathing different air, and maybe he'll walk down the street and pass by Soonyoung, and they wouldn't even know.

In all those stories about second lives, being forgotten is common. And yet Jihoon's having a hard time accepting it.

The dark night sky rotates, and he finds himself falling backward. Bracing for impact on the cold concrete roof, Jihoon squeezes his eyes shut.

Suddenly, the wind screams past his ears. There's a crack of lightning and a roar of thunder as water falls on his face. His back never hits the floor, and when he forces his eyes open, a cloudy sky and fat water drops fills his vision.

He's falling.

There's no way. He was standing in the middle of the roof. The large metal doors were behind him. He was nowhere near the edge. Jihoon panics, spreading his arms out, his clothes pressed up against his back and dancing like fire towards the sky, encouraged by the wind he's slicing through as he falls.

No. No no no no no.

"No!" Jihoon yells at the top of his lungs, but his voice is drowned out by the wind, hollering as if it's laughing at him.

The clouds are getting smaller. Jihoon tries to turn his head to look at the ground, but he can't move.

There's another crack of lightning, and Jihoon feels a body colliding into him; an arm hooks under his thighs and the other grabbing firmly onto his back and around his shoulders. He's still falling, but he can't see anything now, as his face is pressed into someone's chest.

A few more seconds of falling, and the person flips around in the air. They slam onto concrete, Jihoon flying out of their arms and bouncing on the floor one time before sliding violently across the ground. His whole body stings, but he's alive.

That's also not possible. The adrenaline from the fall pushes him up as he blinks, the rain blurring the world around him. There is a person a few feet from him, sitting up slowly, his black attire drenched and clings tightly to his body, and a black mask shaped like a cat sits on his face. He looks relatively unharmed, but Jihoon can tell he's extremely agitated, even though he can't read his face.

"Man, what were you thinking!" A voice calls loudly from behind the mask. "Who the hell looks out the window at a thunderstorm and thinks, 'oh wow, what a wonderful day for flying!'" He's standing, brushing bits of cracked concrete from his arms and legs.

Jihoon stares, dumbfounded. How is he alive? In fact, how did he manage to catch me? But his right eye twitches and he retorts, "what kind of question is that? People can't fly!"

"Well, how are you thousands of meters up in the air if you can't fly?"

"I wish I knew!"

The other person looks behind him suddenly, and Jihoon watches as someone else approaches them on the roof. A shiny black cape whip around his body and two orbs of red shines from under the hood. His footsteps are silent as the rain continues to fall heavily around them. He's clapping, two large gloved hands meeting each other.

"As expected of one of the greatest heroes of this city! Saving people while getting chased down by the big bad villain!" The laugh from the hood is deep and makes Jihoon shiver, but maybe it's because of the cold. The person who saved Jihoon tenses up, as he turns towards the shadowy figure.

A swirl of black races towards him, and he lifts his arms up. Jihoon's vision goes white as he blocks his face, wind cracking with energy pushing his hair back. The sound of something thin and hollow hits the ground and shatters, and Jihoon looks up to see the rain falling on top of a mop of blonde hair.

Pieces of a cat mask sit on the ground as the person looks back at Jihoon.

Jihoon's voice cracks.

"Soonyoung?"

=====

I'll take my steps towards you again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the first chapter, I dug these drafts out, but I couldn't find any of the notes or ideas that I wrote before... so in reality, I have no idea what the me in the past wanted to write about... And because of that, I can't decide if this is going to be a long story or a short story... I still haven't decided yet... I'll need to re-draft the entire story before deciding so I suppose I'll be back sometime.


End file.
